All She Has Left Of Him Is Her Memories
by RTds9
Summary: Gordo is gone and Lizzie has found she can't get past it.Nor can she move on with her life.Warning character deaths.Three chapter story.(Finished)
1. In Pain

Disclaimer-I own nothing from Lizzie McGuire

Rating-PG for character death

Title-All She Has Left Of Him Is Her Memories

Lizzie pulled her coat and scarf closer to her as she walked across the cemetery through the endless rows of tombstones. Even though it was almost noon this November day had turned very chilly and was way on it's way to setting a new California cold record. But none of that was on Lizzie mind as she soon found herself standing in front of the one tombstone that she had been looking for. As she stood looking down at the cold granite slab she could only let a soft sad smile spread across her face.

"Hi Gordo it's me again." said Lizzie as the bittersweet smile on her face grew a little bigger "But you probably knew that already didn't you? I mean you always were the smartest one in our little happy bunch of friends."

Lizzie knelt down and began to clear away the few fallen leaves that had covered Gordo tombstone and grave. After brushing away the leaves Lizzie stood back up to look at the tombstone and at the name that was engraved on it.

"God Gordo I still can't believe it's been five years since you left us, since you left me."

Lizzie used her scarf to wipe away the few tears that had managed to escape from her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, I guess I should fill you in on a few of the things that have happened since you've been gone. Matt and Melina had their first baby a year ago. They called her Julie Elizabeth McGuire and she is without a doubt the greatest thing that God has ever put on this Earth. I tell you Gordo I love her so much and I love being her Aunt Lizzie more than anything in this world."

This time Lizzie let a true smile cross her lips as she thought of her adorable niece.

"I know what your thinking now Gordo.What about Miranda, what's going on in her life, right? Well, Gordo she's a big time fiction writer now. Yep our old pal Miranda is now a famous author with all of her books currently topping all the important charts. Some people have even started calling her the next Steven King, but she doesn't like when they do that. You know our Miranda she want's to be her own person."

Lizzie paused for a second and took a few deep breaths.She had to spend some time trying to get her emotions back under control.

"Larry of course is now a big rich computer programer living in a big mansion somewhere close to L.A.Ethan got a job as a sports anchor on some small tv news station in Dallas, Texas. And Kate,well she's living in New York City now working as a model."

Lizzie let out a soft laugh but the merriment failed to reach her eyes.

"I know no big shock on Kate,right.You'd be proud of her Gordo,she actually turned her life around and is now a very nice person. You know when she came back home for a Christmas visit a few years ago me and her had a long talk about you.She told me that her not being able to apologize to you on how bad she treated you during school was now her number one regret in life. But your being gone and no longer with us has left all of us with regrets it's not just Kate."

Finally Lizzie couldn't take it anymore the grief,the misery and all the anger finally over came her and she had to let it out. She turned her eyes up toward heaven and let out a grief filled yell.

"GOD DAMN IT GORDO THIS ISN'T FAIR! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE LIKE THIS!"

Lizzie stopped her ranting and once again tried to get herself back under control. She was very thankful that the cold had made it so that no one else but her was out here in the cemetary.She was relieved that no one else had been here to witness her sudden outburst.

"What's got me so upset you might ask? Well, Gordo I found this out just yesterday, but do you remember the drunk driver that hit you after he ran that red light? Well, he's getting paroled out of prison next week! That's right I guess in this great state of ours you can get loaded, plow your car into a college student who's coming home from work and than your only punishment for killing him is to only spend five years in jail!"

Once again trying to calm down Lizzie knelt down at Gordo grave.She placed her fingertip on the tombstone and began to lightly trace Gordo engraved name.

"You know Gordo a few days after your funeral Kate came to me and she told me everything.She told me all about the feelings you had for me and how you've been in love with me ever since junior high.The question I have for you Gordo is why?Why the hell didn't you ever tell me you were in love with me?! What were you afraid that I'd laugh at you? Did you think I would actually drive you away or something even if I didn't feel the same way about you?"

The tears were now rolling none stop down Lizzie cheeks and she didn't even bother to try to wipe them away.

"Did you ever stop to think I might have felt the same way about you? I'll have you know David Gordon that a week before you died I was talking with Melina about you.We were talking about guys and dating and she just came out and told me to quit bitching about how I couldn't find a nice guy to date. When I asked her what she was talking about she just got this irritated look on her face. She than sighed and told me to open up my damn eyes and to use them to see what was right in front of me. She said that I was wasting my time going all around town looking for a nice guy when I already had one in my life. When I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, she just smiled at me and told me to think about it."

Lizzie was unable to hold her head up anymore so she placed it against Gordo tombstone feeling the cold granite against her forehead.

"That was what I was doing when mom and dad came to my dorm room to tell me about your car accident. It was when they told me that you had died on impact that it hit me. Gordo I knew right than at that moment that I was in love with you. But than you had to go and ruin it by dying on me! Damn it Gordo how could you do that to me?! Didn't you have any idea on how much I loved you?!No I guess you didn't since I never told you."

With her head still resting on the tombstone and still lost in her grief Lizzie didn't notice that her mother had walked up behind her, until she spoke.

"Lizzie sweetie?" Jo McGuire said softly from where she now stood close by "I thought I might find you here."

"Hi mom" Lizzie said quietly but not looking up from where she still had her head resting on Gordo tombstone.

"Lizzie sweetie are you ok?" Joe asked with a sad voice as if she already knew the answer to her question.

"No mom I'm not ok.I'll never be ok" Lizzie said as she lifted her head up from the tombstone and turned to face her mother.Her tears were still flowing non stop down her face "Nothing will ever be ok for me again for the rest of my life."

"Oh sweetie" said Jo sadly as she pulled her daughter to her feet and wrapped her up in a tight hug "Sweetie it's been five years now. Your going to have to let Gordo go and get on with your life."

"What life?!" shouted Lizzie as she pushed herself out of her mother embrace "You, Miranda and Melina don't realize how lucky you are!"

"What are you talking about dear?" Joe asked confused by her daughter statement.

"All of you have at least gotten to be with the men you love for some amount of time. Mom you've been married to dad for years,Melina has Matt and now they have Julie and lets not forget Miranda. She told me last week that she's now head over heels in love with her editor and they're dating! So now do you see what I'm getting at?! All of you get to have something with the men you love, but for me this" said Lizzie as she turned and pointed to Gordo grave "this is all I'll ever have of the man I love!"

"It's just not fair mom!" Lizzie said as she fell back into her mothers embrace burying her head into her mothers chest while sobbing "That drunk bastard that killed Gordo is going to get out of prison in a week! He's going to be able to go home to his family,but I'll never get to see Gordo again ever!"

"I know sweetie I know." Jo McGuire said softly as her daughters sobs tore at her heart "Come on sweetie let me get you home. You need to get out of this cold wind and warm up some, your practically half frozen already."

As her mother lead her out of the cemetery and toward her car Lizzie couldn't help but to take one last look over her shoulder at Gordo grave. While taking that last look Lizzie came to one inevitable conclusion.

Gordo had been the bright spot of her universe,the warmth in her life.And now that he was gone and she would never see him again Lizzie knew her life was destined for nothing but cold loneliness.And it didn't matter where her mother took her to warm up.because without Gordo in her life her heart and her soul would forever be cold.


	2. Looking In On Her

I was originally only going to make this a one shot deal. But I got some very nice reviews and some very nice emails about making more to this story. So I decided to make it a small three part story or a three chapter story you might say. So here is the second installment of the story.I hope you like it.If you do please leave a review and tell me if I should add the third chapter or not.

Disclaimer -I own nothing from Lizzie McGuire nor Touched By An Angel. I just borrowed a few characters from each.   
Rating-PG I guess   
Title-Looking In On Her

Gordo was standing outside the bedroom window of Lizzie home just looking in at her. Right now he found himself watching her while she was sitting in front of her night stand getting ready for bed. She had been sitting there for the whole last hour looking into the mirror and softly brushing her long blonde hair. There was nothing in this world or in his case his after life that Gordo would have liked to have done more than to stand behind her and run his hands through that long beautiful blond hair of hers. But he knew that because of the fact that he was now dead and only here in spirit form that could never happen. For when he came and visited her the first time after his death he had tried to touch her to feel her in his arms. But to his dismay he had found that when he touched her his hands would simply just pass right through her body and she had no clue that he was even there.

"Being dead, noncorporeal and having the person you love most in this world and the one after it,not being able to see or hear you sure does suck rocks." Gordo muttered to himself as he watch Lizzie put down her brush and stare at something on the night stand. Gordo was a little surprised but happy when he saw the small smile begin to spread across Lizzie face.

Ever since his death five years ago Gordo couldn't help but notice how Lizzie had always seemed to be so sad and depressed all the time. It was the main reason he kept coming back here to check up on her night after night.Gordo knew he was breaking some serious rules by being back here on the mortal plane but he cared to much for Lizzie to not be here to help her through her pain.

Being very curious about what had made her so happy that she would actually smile like that, Gordo moved a little closer to the window. Gordo smiled a little himself when he realized what Lizzie had picked up and was now holding in her hand. It was the photo of his,Lizzie and Miranda high school graduation. The one that had him sandwiched in between his favorite two girls ,all three of them still wearing their caps and gowns and holding up their diplomas for everyone in the world to see.Gordo smile got bigger as he saw how happy Lizzie was getting from just looking at the photo and using her finger to trace the outline of his face.

Gordo could have spent all eternity standing there looking at that rare smile of Lizzie but his time was cut short by the two new arrivals he sensed behind him.

"Hello Tess, Monica" Gordo said in greeting to the two angels behind him but not turning around to look at them.

"David you do know your not suppose to be here, right?" asked Monica as she came to stand on one side of him while Tess came up on the other side. Both of them than joined Gordo in looking in through the bedroom window at Lizzie.

"Yeah Monica I know but I can't help but to come here and see her." said Gordo still watching Lizzie smile at the photo "How am I suppose to stay and be happy in heaven when I can still feel Lizzie in my heart. How can I stay up there when I can sense how miserable she is down here? I can't help but to come down here to look in on her from time to time."

"From time to time?" smirked Tess as she turned to look at Gordo "Sweetie you've came down here to be with her every night for the last five years. That's every night since your death."

"What can I say Tess?" said Gordo shrugging his shoulders sadly "She's in pain and needs help. Like I said I could sense that even from where I was up there." Gordo said while pointing up.

"David" sighed Monica shaking her head sadly "She will get over all of her grief one day, but you being here and your soul not being at peace is not helping her any."

"How can you say I'm not helping her Monica?" Gordo asked the angel with anger "Isn't that why we're here? Weren't we put here on Earth to help people?"

"Yes, David WE were put here on Earth to help people." said Tess sighing "But that is a job for US angels and like we told you the last time we were sent here to get you. You are not an angel you are a moved on soul." Tess gently took Gordo by the shoulders and turned him to face her "Monica is right about one thing Sugar. Lizzie may still be feeling her grief for you because deep down she can sense that you are not at peace. Lizzie will get over her grief for you in her own time and in her own way. There is nothing that you nor we can do to help her or make her get over it any faster. This is just something she has to go through on her own."

"I have to say I don't like this.This just leaving her alone here and letting her deal with this by herself." sighed Gordo.

"David" Monica said in that sweet and calm voice of hers "You of all people should know by now that Lizzie will never be truly alone. She will always have her family, her friends and even her guardian angel looking out for her. And not to mention that God is always keeping his eye on her."

Gordo not liking it but realizing that Monica and Tess were right turned back to look at Lizzie and than turned back to face the two angels.Gordo couldn't help but let a big smile cross his face before saying "Speaking of The Big Guy, did he send you two here to come fetch me and take me back home again?"

"Yes, he did David." said Tess as she put her hands on her hips and shot a glare at the young man uhhhh soul who was standing there next to her "And young man you know good and well he doesn't like it when people call him The Big Guy!"

"Oh yeah that's right." said Gordo smiling a little more but Gordo soon lost his smile when he turned to look at Lizzie for what might be the last time"Well Tess, Monica I guess it's time we started heading back home than."

"Don't worry Sugar you'll see her again soon." said Tess as she, Monica and Gordo started walking toward the bright white light that only they could see "Lizzie will be ok very soon and I have that on the utmost authority. And if all things go right in the future you and her should be reunited in ohh about fifty or so more years."

"Fifty years?" muttered Gordo shaking his head in dismay as he thought of the length of time he was going to have to wait before he was to be with the woman he loved again.

"Oh don't worry about the length of time David." said Monica as she wrapped her arm around one of Gordo arms while Tess took the other in her arm. As the three of them started to step into the white light Monica turned to Gordo and said "In heaven years tend to go by in seconds. These next fifty years will go by in a blink of an eye."

Upon hearing that little bit of info the soul once known on Earth as David Gordon got a huge smile on his face and stepped completely through the white light and along with the two angels Tess and Monica disappeared once again from our mortal plane.


	3. Reunited

Title-Reunited

Rating-pg

Disclaimer-I own nothing from Touched By An Angel or Lizzie McGuire and have no money to give if sued anyway.

Feedback-Oh well why not

Authors note-For those of you who don't remember Julie was the niece that Lizzie spoke of in chapter one.The daughter of Matt and Melina

FIFTY YEARS LATER SINCE CHAPTER TWO

Julie Kraft wasn't in the best of moods. First off she hated hospitals with a fiery passion that almost boarded on a phobic disorder. Second not known for being the worlds most patient person all this setting around the hospital ward was just about to drive her crazy. Hoping that getting out of her seat would make her feel better Julie started pacing up and down the hall. After about fifteen minutes of watching her pace back and forth in front of him Julie's husband Chris finally spoke.

"Julie sweetie why don't you sit down?" said Chris motioning her back to the seat next to him "Your going to wear a hole in the floor with all that pacing."

"Ahhh" said Julie gritting her teeth as she sat back down and turned to give the door of her Aunt Lizzie room an evil glare "What the hell is going on in there!"

"She's going to be fine sweetie, you'll see." said Chris as he took Julie hand into his "Soon we'll go in there and see her sitting up in her bed telling all those wild stories of hers."

Julie couldn't help but smile a little after hearing that "Yeah and I'll bet our house on the fact that dad will probably be the main instigator in those stories too."

"Yeah he was quite a character wasn't he." said Chris smiling a huge smile remembering his father in law "But to be completely honest.It was your mother that I was always more afraid of."

"Well, mom did have that effect on a lot of people." said Julie looking at her husband and letting a small laugh slip out as she thought of her mother.

Melina McGuire was still a feared name in a lot of circles in Hillridge even years after her death. The successful lawyer and later first female mayor of Hillridge had been one of the towns most powerful politicians.She had been both loved and feared by many. One of the quickly learned lessons in Hillridge politics was not to get on Melina McGuire bad side.

"Oh God Chris!" said Julie her grasp on her husbands hand getting tighter "I can't lose Aunt Lizzie.She's all I have left of my family. Ever since Uncle Lanny died five years ago she's my only link to my past."

"I know hon." said Chris who was going to offer her some more encouragement but was interrupted by the doctor coming out of the room.

"How is she doctor?" asked Julie jumping out of her chair and running over to the doctor.

"I'm afraid the news isn't good." said the doctor looking at both Julie and Chris.

"What do you mean doctor?" asked Julie nervously.

"As I told you before your aunt cancer hasn't responded to any of the treatments." said the doctor who than took a deep breath "And I'm afraid it's now spread through out her body like we thought it might."

"Oh god" cried Julie as she fell back into her husbands arms.

"Is there anyone you need to call?" asked the doctor "Any other family members?"

"No doctor" said Julie shaking her head "Her two marriages ended in divorce with no children.So you see we're all the family she has."

"How much longer does she have doctor?" Chris asked the doctor as he supported his wife.

"Not much longer I'm afraid. You can go in and be with her if you like.But she's almost completely unresponsive because of the pain medication we had to give her because of the pain she's in."

"We understand doctor but we would like to be with her." said Julie.

"Than follow me." said the doctor as he lead them back into Lizzie hospital room.

MEANWHILE BACK INSIDE THE ROOM

Like the doctor had said Lizzie was almost out of it but not totally. Although she was unable to open her eyes she could still make out a few of the voices in the room with her. The first voice she heard belong to Doctor Cantrell.A good man but a little to young to be a doctor if you asked Lizzie.But Lizzie knew that at the age of seventy-five a whole lot of people looked to young to her. The second voices she heard belong to her beloved niece Julie and her husband Chris.Lizzie couldn't help but chuckle in her mind when she thought of those two. Julie had always wondered why her favorite aunt had always got a kick out of the fact that her niece had met and later married Christopher Kraft, the grandson of Ethan Kraft, while the two of them were in college together in Texas. But no matter how much Julie begged her Aunt Lizzie she wouldn't tell her why she thought it was so funny.

It was than that Lizzie realized that she was starting to see something. No it wasn't a something she was seeing it was a somebody! Lizzie stared harder as a halfway good looking young man suddenly appeared from a bright light that had appeared in the room suddenly. The man looked around the room for a second and than stepped up to her bed looking down at her.

"Hello Lizzie." the man said smiling as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked looking up at the man. The fact that she was now able to talk shocked Lizzie but not as much as the fact the man standing next to her was still surrounded and lit up from the glowing light he had just stepped out of.

"My name is Andrew." said the man still smiling down at her.

"Are you an angel?" Lizzie asked Andrew tentatively.

"Yes I am" said Andrew "You see Lizzie I'm the Angel Of Death."

"Aren't you a little young looking for that?" asked Lizzie looking at the man who looked no older than thirty something.

"Well to be totaly honest Lizzie I'm a LOT older than I look." said Andrew his smile getting bigger as he held his other hand out to Lizzie "Are you ready to go home Lizzie?"

Lizzie only nodded as she took Andrew's hand and let him help her out of her hospital bed. To Lizzie joy not only was all the pain gone but she now felt better than she had in decades. Looking back toward her bed she saw herself still laying in the bed with doctors and nurses working francticly on her trying to safe her life. Turning to the sounds of sobbing at the room doorway Lizzie saw Julie sobbing into Chris shoulder as they watched the action in the room.Lizzie took a step toward her family but Andrew stopped her by tightening his grip on her hand.

"It won't do any good." said Andrew motioning toward the crying Julie "You're moving on Lizzie so they can't see you or hear you."

"Will she be alright?" asked Lizzie looking at her beloved niece.

"In time," said Andrew sympathatlicly as the bright light once again appeared in the room "Now Lizzie are you ready?" Andrew asked as he looked at the light and than at Lizzie.

"Let's do this." said Lizzie as she and Andrew stepped into the bright light and vanished from the mortal plane.

SOMETIME LATER

"Where are we?" Lizzie asked Andrew as she looked around and around at the rolling flowered covered hills that surrounded them as far as the eye could see.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" asked Andrew.

"ME?" said Lizzie turning to look back at the angel "Your the angel here. You brought me here and now your telling me you don't know where here is?"

"Well,I do know the name of this place" said Andrew shrugging his shoulders "The place we are in right now Lizzie is called Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"Yes, it's where newly crossed over souls wait until it's their turn to be brought before God." said Andrew looking out over the rolling hills "The reason it looks this way is because this is what your mind thinks it would look like."

Shocked at this Lizzie started to wonder around a little. She soon found a small stream of water and knelt down next to it. Looking down at the reflection in the water Lizzie was even more shocked at the face that looked back at her. Gone was the gray hair and all the wrinkles. Staring back at her in the water was the face she had when she was in college over fifty years ago. Blonde hair and all was back!

"I'm young again!" Lizzie shouted at Andrew when the angel came over to stand next to her.

"Yep you sure are," said Andrew holding back a laugh "Now I need you to wait right here Lizzie while we wait for the person who will take you before God to show up."

"But...I thought that was your job to take me before God?" asked Lizzie standing back up and looking at Andrew.

"Well, normally it is but this person has made so much of a fuss since he's got here to do this that God decided to go ahead and let him do it." said Andrew once again smiling.

"And just who is this person who's been doing all that?" asked Lizzie confused.

"Well, that would be me." said a voice suddenly from behind Lizzie "And it's about time you got here McGuire."

If Lizzie had still had a heart beat it would have started to beat faster after hearing that VERY familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in fifty years.

"GORDO?" shouted Lizzie as she spun around to find her former best friend and the only man she had every truly loved standing there smiling at her. As far as Lizzie could tell Gordo looked the same as the last time she had saw him back in college fifty years ago.He hadn't aged one day!

"Hi Lizzie." said Gordo as he stepped up closer to her and held his arms out to her.

That was all the invitation Lizzie needed as she launched herself into Gordo's arms.

"Oh God Gordo I thought I'd never see you again!" shouted Lizzie as she hugged Gordo and kissed him over and over again "I love you Gordo! Oh God Gordo I've missed you so much!"

"Well you don't have to worry about that ever again Lizzie." said Gordo as Lizzie cried into his shoulder "Because I love you too and I have it on good authority that we'll have the rest of eternity to spend together."

"Well I'll be making my exit now since I see that your now in good hands Lizzie." said Andrew smiling at the happy reunited couple.

"Thank you Andrew for everything" said Lizzie wiping away the happy tears that were running down her cheeks as she stepped out of Gordo warm embrace and turned around so she could see the angel.

"No thanks necessary Lizzie.I was just doing my job" said Andrew who than looked at Gordo "David make sure you get her to the boss as soon as possible. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'll get right to it." said Gordo with a sloppy salute.

"Alright kids have fun." said Andrew as he stepped back into the light and vanished.

"Are you ready to go meet the Big Guy,Lizzie?" asked Gordo as he offered his arm to her.

"I'm scared Gordo." said Lizzie as she took Gordo arm and held on to it for dear life as the two started heading down a path that appeared suddenly in front of them "I mean I thought that everyone would be here to greet me when I died.I mean where is mom and dad, Matt and Melina?Where's Miranda?"

"First off Lizzie there's nothing to be scared of. God is a great uhhhhhh guy you might say. And second everyone you just mentioned is here and can't wait to see you." said Gordo patting Lizzie arm "But they all allowed me to come by myself so I could be alone with you for a while."

Lizzie let the love she felt coming from Gordo surround and envelop her.It did nothing but fill her with everlasting joy and warm her soul to it's core.She only hoped that he felt all the love she had for him in the exact same way.

"So are you feeling better?" asked Gordo as they walked down the path heading for the big meeting.

Lizzie looked at Gordo and dazzled him with her smile "Gordo now that I'm back with you again for all eternity I'm doing just fine."

THE END


End file.
